It's Gonna Be Worth It
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Ji wants Jayden to have a family before it's too late.He wants Emily to help.When they start to struggle with this,Ji pushes them more.How much longer can they take w/out reaching their breaking points?Read to find out.


It's Gonna Be Worth It

When we became a couple,I thought I really was soon after we became a couple,Ji wouldn't allow us to we kept our mouths shut about us.

One night,I was in the garden practicing my flute,when Jayden came out from inside the had called him into some sort of meeting after the niolock attack.I wasn't really paying him any attention,due to the fact that I was mind set in my didn't say anything,he just came and sat right beside 's when I first noticed he was there.I stopped playing for second,but he motioned for me too continue,so I sat there with the only noise coming from my flute and the wind brustling the leaves in the I finished the song,I pulled the flute away from my sat there in silence for awhile until Jayden said,"Ji wants me to have a family.""Is that why he called you in private?"I nodded."He fears that if something were to happen to me,I wouldn't have a son or daughter to take my place as the red ranger and all hope would be lost,"Jayden explained with a chuckle,"But I don't know if I'm physically and mentally ready for a family.I'm only 18,I'm not sure if I'm ready or not.""Did he give you a choice about it?"I asked turning towards him."Some what said if I didn't have a child in a year,we were going to go to the adoption center about a mile from here to find me one,"Jayden said."Why does he want you to have a child so soon,when he knows you're not ready right now?"I asked."Because,he knows Xandried is soon to attack us again,and if I was to get killed in battle,who would take my place as the red ranger?"He asked."But what if you don't get killed and you have the child,wouldn't that have been a waste of time that you could've saved for when you were ready?"I asked him."Maybe,Emily,"Jayden said,"But Ji always has been worring about the was always careful about the future for me and him.""Why can't he just wait and see what happens,I mean,why is he so careful about the future?"I asked."I'm not sure,"Jayden sat there in silence until Jayden said,"I'm not going off and doing that thing with another woman,Em.I love you,and I always will.I don't want to go off like that and have another women's kid with a woman I don't love.""Did he give any orders on who it has to be with?"I asked him."No not really,why?"Jayden asked."I'll do it,"I said turning towards him."What?"Jayden asked turning towards me."I said I'll do it,"I said."Emily,you don't have to do it if you don't want to.I'm not forcing you into this is my mess here,not don't have to if you're not ready,"Jayden said."I want besides,you ARE my mess,"I said."What on earth would I do with out an amazing girlfriend like you?"Jayden said."Probably be in alot more worse state then we are,"I said."You got that right,"Jayden said kissing me."Hey guys,Mentor's calling and emergancy meeting,"Mike called after we broke our walked in and sat near each other.

"Now rangers,"Ji began,"It is my troubling thought that Xandried will be arising here again if anything were to happen to you,especially Jayden,you would have no airs to take your I'm not forcing you to have a Jayden,for I fear something will happen to him more than you all because of the pesure of the sealing power could take it's the reason I called you all here is because I need you all to help Jayden,especially you Emily."I gulped."I want you to be Jayden's partner in this,so to say,"Ji said,"I know you may be the youngest,but you are one of our strongest members.I know you can do this,'s why I have chosen you to do this with Jayden.I know it will be hard,but you will 's all I have to say,"Ji said as he dismissed us."Oh and one more thing,Emily I have already moved your things into Jayden's room for ,you will share a room with Mike and Kevin from now on."We all nodded and headed off to our rooms.

When we got to our new room,we saw that they two twin sized beds were taken out of the room and in it's place was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room.I sat down on the bed and he sat down beside me."No turning back now,"Jayden said."Nope,"I replied."We sat there in silence until Jayden spoke up,"At least we can keep us a secret for alittle while longer.""If Ji didn't already know,why would he have put me and you in this could have easily put Mia in this situation,"I said."True,"Jayden said,"But we're in this together I'm gonna be there with you,every day,every week,every month,every year,from now until the rest of time,"Jayden said,"I love you so much,Emily."He then kissed kisses got deeper and couldn't controll ourselves and started to do 'it'.I ended up falling asleep in his arms.

When I awoke the next morning,I found Jayden trying to get the door to slide was already dressed."Is that what happens every morning with that door?"I asked."Nope,it usually slides right must have barracaded it to keep us from escaping,"Jayden said giving up."Well we could find out more if you had bothered to read the note under your foot,"I picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud...

_Jayden and Emily,_

_I have barracaded the door that way you wouldn't try to run off.I am keeping you in here until I feel that you have learned to cope with this situation.I will bring you food every day until is a new bathroom in the room incase you didn't notice it behind the door beside the closet._

_Ji_

"Fabulous,"Jayden said,"We're going to be here awhile."He came over to me and laid down in the bed beside me.I had already gotten wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close.I could tell this was going to be a long year.

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

I just took my test for this month,negitive again.I tossed it in the trash.I walked into our bedroom and found Jayden were able to come out about 2 months ago.I went and looked for him in the dojo and I found him talking to Ji in the training yard.I decided to stay behind a door and listen.

**Bold=Jayden**

_Italics=Ji_

**Ji,we are trying as hard as we can,these things take time to do.**

_I know that,but she should have been pregnant by now,Jayden._

**She's trying as hard as she can here,'t be blaming it on is not her fault.**

_I know.I just wish things would move on alittle bit quicker,that's all._

**We've been doing it every night for the past 3 months, do you expect us to do?Do it every second of the day?She's not that physically able to do that,Ji.**

_No,I'm just saying you should do it more othen during the day that's all._

**Where are we going to find time to do that,Ji?The only time we have during the day is at night!**

_Insted of training in the mornings,I'll give you the training time to do it,then we can see if we can speed things up._

**We are trying as hard as we can 't that enough?Her body might not be ready for this right now,'s only you think she should be able to get pregnant right off the bat?It takes awhile for this stuff to happen, can't always happen they way we want it to happen.**

_I know that, we're running out of time before Xandried attacks I'm please,just take the training time to at least increase our chances._

**Why do you keep saying we and has nothing to do with is me and Emily's child,not yours.I'll take the training time,but you need to stop talking about this that is our battle,not yours.**

_Alright,training begins soon,so why don't you go and see if Emily has got her resluts back._

I knew that was my cue to leave,so I went back to our mind kept racing.I was barely able to do it at night with now 2 times a day.I don't know if I am physically able to do that.I'm about to give out every night after we do it,I don't know if I'm able to handle it twice as much.

I was snapped back into reality when Jayden entered the room again."Hey,I was looking for changes?"he asked.I shook my head."Gosh,why can't this be easier?"Jayden asked himself aloud."Because we don't have easy lifes,Jay,"I replied."You got that Ji is having us take the training time during the day to do it,"Jayden said."Yippe,"I said sacasticly."I know,tell me about it,"Jayden then the bell for training sounded."We better get started,"Jayden said walking towards me.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

We awoke when the bell for training sounded for it to be over quickly got dressed and went to eat lunch,I went for a walk in the woods.I started to sing.

_I don't understand your ways_

_Oh but I will give you my song_

_Oh I will give you my praise_

_For you are pulling me closer_

_Pulling me into your ways_

_Now around evey corner_

_And up every moutian_

_Oh I'm not looking for crowns_

_Or the water from a foutain_

_I despretly seaking_

_Frantic believing _

_At sight of your face_

_I will lift my voice to you and say_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_Oh I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna worth it all_

_I don't understand your ways_

_Oh but I will give you my song_

_Oh I will give all my praise_

_For you are pulling me closer_

_Pulling me into your ways_

_Now around every corner_

_And up every moutain_

_Oh I'm not looking for crowns_

_Or the water from a foutain_

_I'm desperatly seaking_

_Frantic believing_

_At the sight of your face_

_I will lift my voice to you and say_

_It's gonna worth it_

_It's gonna worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I don't understand you ways_

_Oh Lord but I will give you my song_

_Oh I will give you all of my praise_

_For you are pulling me closer_

_Pulling me into your ways_

_Now around every corner_

_And up every moutain_

_I'm not looking for a crown anymore_

_Or the water from a foutain_

_I'm despretly seeking _

_Oh frantic believing_

_At the sight of your face_

_I will lift my voice to you and say_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it all_

_I believe this_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_It's gonna be worth it _

_It's gonna be worth it all_

After I was done siging,about 5 minutes later,while I was sitting on a tree stump,I felt a pair of strong arms around hold felt familiar,so I knew it was Jayden.I sat there and sobbed into his chest,and he held me the entire knew this was one really said it was going to be why now?Why now the world chooses to place this on us?Why?

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

After 7 positive pregnantcy test,I was for sure I was pregnant.I was finnally did was worth it.I had to find Jayden and tell him imedently.I walked into the bedroom,where he was walking in."Well?"he said,probably knowing the answer was no.I nodded my head."Oh well maybe...wait did you just nod?"he asked.I nodded again,a smile creeping up on my walked over to me and hugged picked me up and laid me on the laid down beside me and said,"We finally did 5 months we did, was all worth it."I smiled and nodded."It's a wieght off of my shoulders right now,that's for sure,"I said."Yeah that's for sure,babe,"Jayden said kissing my forehead."It was worth it all,"I said."It was,"Jayden said,"It was worth it all."


End file.
